


beginning, middle, end

by CrimsonDream



Series: Mystery Box [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDream/pseuds/CrimsonDream
Summary: 2016。早期哲学问答。
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho
Series: Mystery Box [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910323
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一些雏形。
> 
> 其实没有什么阅读必要。

**Beginnings.**

Jose决定退休了。

很少有人意识到，教练和球员一样，生涯是有限的。就那么几个俱乐部，一旦从豪门跌下去了便很难再回来。黄金巅峰短不过数月，或者长也就几年，最后仍免不了一夜之间忽地老去，没有几个得以善终。

球员还能有元老赛踢，教练不被the one寻仇就是命好的了。通常两个选择，被主流遗忘，或者死在前头。他认识的人里，有的是第一种，有的是第二种。

但他不记得看见过第三种。

通报这个决定的时候，Pep的神情让Jose想起很早之前，对方第一次看见自己戴眼镜的样子。他明显有些发愣，好像理智上虽然清楚，但感性上却从没意识到Jose也会有老花的一天。Jose很想问他，自己在他那颗光滑饱满的大脑里到底是个什么形象。但他也不得不承认，记忆的细节总是会被模糊的。多年过去，剩下的只有海水，泥土，阳光，草场，年轻，年轻，和无限的年轻。

自那之后，很多年过去了。在此期间，Jose遇到过许多人，大致分为几类：有一直爱他的，也有曾经爱他后来翻脸如今想后悔也没有办法了的，和侥幸得到过第二次机会的。

最后一类太少了，并且事实证明有时候他的眼光真的不怎么样，所以Jose决定不想起来。

“你还可以继续干，”他好心提醒对方，“毕竟你的工资一直比我高。”

Jose没有把年龄差距提出来，不过Pep仍然非常快速的看了他一眼，用那种非常Pep的眼神审判着局面。他总是想要成为最终下决定的那个人，因为通常情况下，他总认为自己才是对的。

但Jose也是这样。他也从不觉得自己错了，从他们最初认识起，Pep评价他近乎天方夜谭的某些设想开始。

“我发现，你好像从来没有展示出对什么的恐惧。”

“我从不恐惧。”

Pep抬起头，就是这样审视地看了他一眼。

“我一直觉得，”Pep皱起眉头，非常克制，让接下来的内容听起来不太像一个警告。“如果你继续这样和其他人说话，迟早有一天，他们也会让你为根本没有说过的话负责的。”

Jose只是回以一瞥。

“如果我们撑不过今天，哪里又有什么明天呢。”

在拉玛西亚，足球便是一切。

而实际上，左或者右，变故或者无常。法律和逻辑在强权面前是无效的，决定这一切的背后是人。

他们为此争论了很久，Pep认为足球便是足球，无论谁来踢，和谁踢，最关键的问题永恒是那一个。而Jose则反驳，如果没有人的参与，这个游戏则毫无意义。

那个时候的Pep只是皱眉，他的脑门上开始显现出标志性的沟壑。

“你无法控制所有人，他们最后总会离开你的。”

Jose露出了一个古怪的笑容，他的眼睛漂亮地紧盯着Pep。他已经窥见过未来，有人亲自揭露了一部分的谜底。

“也许吧，”他承认，但只是桀骜地冲对方抬起了下巴。“但不是所有人都会走的。”

而面前的人暂时对此还一无所知。

这便是一切的结局了。

FIN.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个年长的Pep遇到了一个年轻的Jose。

**Middles.**

年轻人出现的时候，Pep正在自己家里。

哦。

他为自己不合时宜的幻觉骂了一句，而对面的人毫无反应。Pep立刻意识到这是什么时候的Jose，他甚至还没开始试图融入巴萨的更衣室。

但是他能在对方的眼神里看见熟悉的渴望。

“我认识你。”Jose的态度非常客气，有礼而谨慎，“瓜迪奥拉，巴萨的队长——虽然和我印象里的那一位有点出入。”

“你现在认识的人里应该没谁觉得我是这个印象的。”Pep思考了一下要不要给对方展示应有的待客之道。“咖啡？”

“谢谢。”

端着杯子回来的时候，年轻的Jose正低着头。Pep才意识到他的文件和战术板都摊开在桌面上。来自过去的访客也许不认识新换的队徽，但俱乐部名称是不会变的。

“看起来以后会发生很多事，”Jose若有所思，他的眼睛因为飞速转动的推测而闪烁着。

“每一天都会发生很多事，”Pep不动声色合上了文件夹。“总有一天你也会知道的。”

“有些我现在就能看出来，”对方有一点得意。“比如你是个不错的教练。”

Pep挑眉，他不认为十几年前的曼城有什么特别值得瞩目的地方。Jose只是示意地指了下桌面。“我能看懂，你的战术。虽然目前来说，学会加泰语应该更迫切一点。”

Pep一时间不知道该怎么回复。“……会有人帮你的，他很乐意。”

不知为何，这显然掉入了Jose的陷阱。

“你知道我的咖啡习惯，”他看起来有点愉快，紧盯着Pep，好像他真的非常重要似的。“我猜我们关系不错？”

Pep犹豫了。“我不确定，”

“哦，”对方显然已经从他的反应中明白了大半。即使是年轻的Jose仍然敏锐的可怕，就像他认识的那个版本一样。“我懂了，你并不愿意告诉我太多细节。”他像是并不畏惧任何答案，旁敲侧击。一定要拿到尽可能多的情报。

这个年轻的Jose面朝向他，此时大概还刚刚入门，Pep已经能看出他的光芒。尖锐，锋利，残酷，那道最初吸引他靠近，并一直无法放弃的东西

他忽然意识到，也许Jose是可以读懂的。

“你会因为别人告诉你知道注定失败就选择放弃吗？反正你总归是要自己试一试的。”

这个回答只能让对方更加兴致高昂。“我已经开始好奇了，到底经历过什么，我们才会有这样的交情。”年轻的翻译耸了耸肩，在意识到自己的不满前撇了下嘴。“你看起来好像很失望见到现在的我。”

“如果是你，没有哪一刻特别让我失望的。”

这也不算谎话，Pep想。他是真的想不起来从什么时候开始，到底自哪一天起，Jose就不再是他认识的那个Jose了。他们之间的过往太长也太多了，如果每一笔账都能算清楚，他就不会只给出一些含混的答案。

“你会希望从来没有发生过吗？我们之间的这些，”Jose的右手在空中划出了一道熟悉的弧线，“无论是什么。”

“不。”Pep垂下眼睛，去摸自己的杯沿，“我无法想象这一切都没有发生过的未来。”

他觉得自己不应该改变任何事，哪怕他厌恶——憎恨——后来发生的许多，但他仍然觉得自己没有权利否定其他人的人生。

美是规则，是秩序。美唯独不可能是混沌。

而你让我混沌。Pep想。

“我只是希望很多东西不会被世界改变。”

何况他也不觉得Jose会听，或者说即使他听进去了，结局又会有什么不同。

但他永远无法预料这个人，这个正歪着头，切切实实地冲他露出了一个微笑的人。

那是一个因为年轻而得意，狡黠，还有Pep仿佛永远都能看出来的那一点嘲讽的微笑。

“但我现在已经见到你了。”

FIN.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个年轻的Pep遇到了一个陌生人。

**Ends.**

今天轮到Pep收拾，所有人都走掉的时候，他还在训练场上捡球。

所以当他抬起头，猛然发现门柱旁还站着其他人的时候，他是有些意外的。

这个人应该年长，头发已经全白，但仍然不妨碍他的好看。Pep觉得也许比他见过的同样岁数的教练和主席们都更好看，但他很快就放弃继续思考这个话题了。

“我没有见过你，你是哪里来的球探吗？”

“不，”对方的手还插在西裤口袋里，锃亮的皮鞋挑起散落在一旁的足球，准确地传到了Pep脚下。“我只是路过，很快就走。”

他的句子里带着明显的口音，听起来像一个葡萄牙人。

他很惊奇，虽然有什么潜意识告诉他活到这个岁数的人也许没什么做不到的。

“你会说加泰语。”

“我会。”

对方一动不动，他看着自己的样子就好像他们早已认识。

“我叫Pep。”

“我知道。”

“你知道？”

他睁大眼睛，对方在这样的注视里罕见的犹豫了一下。

“……因为你很有名。”他看起来不像在说谎，但是Pep能听出来有什么隐藏在后面。“你有配得上这里的天分。”

“这里是很好，”虽然能被选进巴萨的青训一直让Pep深感自豪，但他毕竟只有14岁。“不过我有时候也会想家。”

对方沉默了好一会。“我一直以为拉玛西亚就是你的家。”

“我希望它是。”Pep回答的非常小心，他捉摸不透对方的意思，就像他不清楚漂浮在空气里奇妙的熟稔是来自何处。“但以后总会发生很多事。”

“我对……你的未来抱有信心。”对方好像在斟酌什么，他的语速放得很慢。“你会得到很多。”

“谢谢，”他为直白的称赞而感到一点羞涩的尴尬，“我还不知道你的名字？”

“你会知道的。”那双一直漠然的眼睛终于流露出一点奇妙的情绪。“你会听见太多次，直到听得想吐。”

他不知这个预想之外的答案为什么会带来一份莫名其妙的失落。“应该不会，”Pep很想把这句话说得若无其事，但他的真诚出卖了内心的慎重。“我觉得自己会喜欢你的。”

他好像看见对方露出了一个笑容，轻柔的，温和的，嘲讽的。但好像又没有。

“我不抱期待。”

FIN.


End file.
